


things you said after you kissed me

by ultweir



Series: the things you said when... [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Drabble Series, M/M, first kiss fic !!, kinda angsty because i'm going through a phase, rory is nb and erica is a lesbian because this is My 3am angst fic and no one can stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultweir/pseuds/ultweir
Summary: ethan and benny have been dancing around their feelings for years.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Series: the things you said when... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892158
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	things you said after you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is the first fic in (hopefully) a drabble series based on the prompts from that 'the things you said when' writing meme that has been going around twitter :3 i rewatched mbav recently and i was super excited to see such a vibrant fandom for it on twitter and i've only been active there for a few days (@ultweir nudge) but y'all are fucking great and so so creative!! hope you like this

"that... felt like it had been a long time coming," benny whispered, leaning up on his elbows to press his forehead into the wet, clammy mess of ethan's fringe. 

"that," ethan paused, his voice cracking. a cough, a pause, a deep breath. "that's because it has been." 

benny had always been the more outgoing of the duo. the yin to ethan's introverted yang. it was one of the reasons why they worked so well together as a team. it was also what made it all the more surprising that it was ethan who had finally broken the tension that had been following them for what felt like forever. 

it had happened after a particularly dangerous mission, one where ethan had seen benny (his precious benny) thrown like a ragdoll across the room. of course, this wasn't new to ethan. benny seemed to have a habit of being picked up and thrown. but something about this specific instance (maybe the crooked way benny's neck landed, or the sickly pale of his skin as he laid unconscious, or the almighty groan he'd let out mid-air) had made ethan's stomach drop in a way he'd never felt before.

ethan had bravely fought off their enemies, or so he had been told by an enthusiastic rory after the fact - he had blacked out in an uncharacteristic rage, eager to get revenge on whatever monster put benny in harm's way. then, after taking a deep breath and calming himself, ethan ran immediately over to benny who, sensing the other's presence, cracked open his eyes. 

"you okay, e?" benny whispered, wincing at the sudden brightness. 

of course, benny (his perfect benny) was concerned about ethan's wellbeing over his own, even while he was lying aching on what felt like a linoleum floor. of course, the most important thing in benny's mind was _him_. 

"you idiot," ethan began, seething. "i thought you were dead."

"you're the idiot," benny retorted with a smile, "you know i can only be killed by my grandma, or sarah, or-" 

before benny could break the tension of the moment by naming a star wars character or something equally as unequivocally benny, ethan grabbed him by the collar of his blue-striped shirt and smashed their lips together. 

neither were particularly well-versed in the art of kissing. benny's first and only kiss had been shared with erica, a lesbian under the hypnosis of a love potion, while ethan had only ever practiced kissing on the back of his hand. it was passionate enough, however, to encourage whooping from their dedicated audience of sarah and rory. 

"finally!" sarah cheered, before pulling out her phone (presumably to call erica and fill her in on the details of the night) with rory following along behind her. rory had been eager for benny and ethan to get over their weird aversion to romance but they were not eager enough to warrant them standing witness to whatever would follow. 

"that... felt like it had been a long time coming."

a contented sigh, a deep breath, a look. 

"that's because it has been."


End file.
